


Winchesters Cry Too

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Emotions, F/M, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean returns home for the first time since he was kicked out. He is not really sure if he is welcome or not, but he has to try. Right?





	Winchesters Cry Too

**Author's Note:**

> People keep talking to me about Sammy and Adam, so here is some Sammy and Adam for you.

            Dean ran his hands down the front of his jeans, trying to get the sweat that had been forming to go away. He never imagined a time when he would be nervous standing on his own front door step. Okay, so it was not really his doorstep anymore, but that was beside the point. He never thought the home he grew up in could create such panic. Would he ever be comfortable here again? Would he ever be able to just walk in the front door and make himself at home? Would he even be welcomed now once he rang the doorbell? Really, there was only one way to find out.

            Dean finally gathered up the courage to push his finger to the doorbell. As he waited, he looked around nervously. He did not see his father’s truth but that did not mean that his father was not there. His mother had been known to take the truck from time to time. He was not in the clear.

            “Dean?” Sam’s face lit up like Christmas morning when he managed to get the door all the way open.

            Dean did not have a chance to say anything. Before he could even catch his breath, his little, well, his not so little anymore, brother, pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. If Dean wanted to take a breath now, he would not be able to anyway due to the pure force surrounding him. He was being squeezed to death and it was … amazing; god, was it amazing! Dean had missed Sammy more than he could put into words but only now did the true emotions behind it all hit him. Dean wasn’t even sure when he started crying but he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

            “Hey Sammy,” Dean brought his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly back. “Or should I say, Sam. You look way too big to be a Sammy.”

            “Almost a whole foot,” Sammy pulled back with a smile, stating how much he had grown over the summer. “Why are you crying?”

            “I am just so damn happy to see you,” Dean admitted. He hated that he had gone the entire summer without seeing Sammy, or Adam for that matter. He missed Adam as well but the relationship Sam and Dean had was different, he was … Sam. “How the hell have you been?”

            “I have been good,” Sam answered, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. It was a simple action but it hurt. Even Sam knew what Dean being there meant. Dean was not supposed to be in the house. He was sure his father had made that perfectly clear to all of them.

            “I am so sorry Sammy,” Dean brought his hand up to his face to wipe away the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

            “Sorry?” Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow at Dean. “Why are you sorry?”

            “For getting kicked out,” Dean began, though where could he even really begin? He had done so much lately. “For not getting in contact with you all summer. I should have tried to contact you, I just didn’t … I didn’t…”

            “Dean,” Sam reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s okay. None of this is your fault. Okay, so maybe some of this is your fault, but it isn’t all your fault. Dad completely over reacted. So, what if you are dating some guy.”

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded his head in agreement. He was not really sure to what extent Sam understood the situation. Sure, the kid was going to be thirteen soon but he always seemed way beyond his years. The kid was smart as a whip, really going places. Ever since he was old enough to know what being proud was, Dean had been proud of Sammy. Sammy was going to be somebody.

            _So are you._ Dean was not sure if the voice that popped into his head was his own or Castiel’s. Honestly, it did not matter. He knew that he was going to make something of himself. Thanks to both his determination and the love and encouragement Castiel had given him to succeed. He really wished Sammy would get the chance to meet Castiel, but he knew that was years off … if it was ever going to happen.

            “So,” Dean worked to change the subject. “Is mom here?”

            “Yeah,” Sam’s smile faded slightly but Dean could see him fight to hold it. “She is inside. Do you want me to go get her?”

            “Is dad here?” Dean questioned, knowing it would be the deciding factor in whether or not he wanted to see his mother.

            “No,” Sam shook his head. “He is working overtime at the shop. One of the guys, uh, Rufus, or something, quit last week and left them with lots of extra work.”

            “Oh,” Dean almost felt bad, but then again, he didn’t. If his dad would not have blown up the way he did, Dean would probably be working at the shop right now and they would not be in this situation. “Um, yeah. I would like to see mom. If she would like to see me, that is.”

            “I’ll go get her,” Sam pushed open the front door again and took a step inside. “Wait here.”

            “Yeah,” Dean almost laughed. He really wasn’t even allowed inside the house. How did John Winchester sleep at night?

            Dean felt like he was on the front steps for hours when really, it could not have been more than a minute, if even that. Soon, the door was being pulled open again and his mother was standing in front of him, a warm smile spread across her face.

            “Dean,” her voice was just like it always was. God, he missed hearing her voice every day. “Would you like to come in?”

            “Really?” Dean did not mean for the words to come out but shock over ruled his ability to filter his words or actions.

            “Yes,” Mary laughed, but Dean could see the understanding in her eyes. “Really.”

_____

            Dean spent the afternoon talking with his mother, occasionally having conversations with Sam and Adam about what they did over the summer. Sam spent most of his summer hanging out with the new girl who lived next door. Adam, on the other hand, spent his whole summer doing sports camp. The kid was big into sports, soccer was his favorite, but he seemed to participate in it all. It made Dean wonder if he could get Jimmy to do a sport. It would be good for him. They would have to talk about it later and see what he thought.

            “It’s getting late,” Mary randomly announced, causing Dean to look over at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon but knew what that meant. John was going to be home soon. That was Dean’s queue to leave.

            Jimmy had left for his mom’s last night and Castiel had to work. This would be a good time to say that he had made plans to hang out with Charlie, though he hadn’t. In fact, he had not spent a lot of time with Charlie lately. She had been spending a lot of time with her girlfriend and Dean had been working on school and living a normal, domestically adult life. Dean never really knew what that meant until now. Now he understood why Mary had always been excited to run into her friends at random places, like the grocery store or a school function. It was because she never really had the time anymore to spend with them. Once college started, Dean’s time would dwindle down even more.

            “Right,” Dean finally acknowledged his mom. “I should probably get going. I have plans with Charlie.”

            “I miss Charlie,” Sam threw out instantly.

            “I will tell her,” Dean promised. “I am sure she would love to stop by some time and kick your butt at some nerdy game.”

            “Whatever,” Sam huffed. “I can take Charlie.”

            “Said no person ever,” Dean finished his sentence for him.

            Dean said his goodbyes to his brothers and was left standing at the front door with his mom. He was not sure what to do next, so he just went with his gut and reached for her. Once she was in his arms, Dean hugged her tight, tighter than was necessary but he felt that if he did not hold on tight enough, he would lose her again. When she reached around and help him just as tight, the tears began to fall again, only this time harder and he couldn’t make them stop.

            “I miss you so much mom,” Dean cried into her shoulder. “I never meant for any of this to happen. I am sorry. I am so sorry.”

            “No, shh, shh, shh,” She kissed his head and tried to quiet him. “This all got way out of hand and it is not all your fault. We are all to blame for how things turned out. But they will get better. Things already have.”

            “How?” Dean asked, trying to fight the sobs that were creeping to the surface.

            “For starters,” his mother ran her hand up and down his back. “I have a high school graduate. How cool is that?”

            “That’s pretty cool,” Dean agreed, though he did not see how that was fixing their situation.

            “And he is going to be going to college soon and then he is going to have to lose money every weekend feeding me at his five-star restaurant.” She forced a laugh, beginning to cry herself.

            “You’d come to my restaurant?” Dean asked, pulling away and finally making tearful eye contact with his mother.

            “Like I said,” she reached up and wiped tears away from his eyes. “Every weekend.”

            “And dad?” Dean could not help but ask.

            “Will your restaurant serve beer?” She asked with a smile.

            “Of course.”

            “Then he will be there too.”

            “Promise.”

            “Promise,” A voice appeared behind Dean, causing him to jump.

            Dean turned around and came face to face with his father. He looked tired, covered in grease. He looked just like Dean had remembered him and somehow, that caused more tears to fall.

            “I promise,” John lunged forward, pulling Dean into his arms and hugging him, really hugging him; something John had not done since Dean was a child.

            “What kind of beer should I have?” Dean asked, his face buried against his father’s chest.

            John only laughed, causing both of them to shake. Dean did not dare to pull away and look but he was fairly certain, that just like him, his father was crying. John Winchester was crying.


End file.
